Daisuke Kishio
Daisuke Kishio (岸尾 だいすけ, Kishio Daisuke, born in March 28, 1974) is a freelance Japanese voice actor. His real name, which doubled as his older stage name, is pronounced the same but spelled differently (岸尾 大輔). He changed the spelling of his stage name on whim, saying that there isn't any deep meaning behind it. His nicknames with fans include "Daisaku", "Dai-chan" or "Kishi". His desire to become a voice actor began for him back in middle school, after he listened to a comical CD his friend lent to him. After high school he attended and graduated from Yoyogi Animation University, making his debut as a voice actor in the mid nineties. Kishio particularly likes parodies, gags, and ad libs, often doing the same for several of his stage appearances. Since he's usually active and energetic for his public appearances, Kishio jokes that his calm, quiet behavior during his time off is his camouflage from being spotted as a celebrity. According to him, it works pretty well. He watches movies or shops during his free time. He often lends his voice to young male characters. Kishio is popular with female fans, so his voice can be found in several mediums catering to them in the entertainment industry (including boys love). A few of his roles include Edge Maverick in Star Ocean 4, Twenty in Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, and Barry in Vassalord.. Kishio remarks that he doesn't actually know much about the Three Kingdoms period, so he felt a little alienated trying to pronounce the names of locations and characters. However, he tried his best since he can relate to Sima Zhao's casual personality. He also wanted to be in a product with one of his respected voice actors in the industry. Works with Koei *Man - Angelique ~Shiroi no Tsubasa Memoir~ (OVA) *Azuma Yunoki - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (Encore, Forte, and Forte Encore), Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda *Arata Mizushima - Kiniro no Corda 3 *Taigong Wang - Warriors Orochi series *Sima Zhao - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Bat (adult) - Shin Hokuto Musou Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Jump Festa 2013 Koei Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' (pre-recorded narration for event) *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6'' External Links *Official blog *Twitter page Category: Voice Actors